


Druga Przemiana

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Druga Przemiana

John był wstrząśnięty i zmęczony.  
I zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tej niesamowitej przygodzie w lesie oraz tym dziwaku, który nazywał się tak samo, jak ktoś, kogo kochał w poprzednim życiu (bo tak zaczynał myśleć o Afganistanie- jak o innym wcieleniu samego siebie).  
Dlatego tej nocy zasypiał w poczuciu, że musi to sobie poukładać, jakoś oddzielić przywidzenie (to, że był wilkiem) od prawdy i zrozumieć, co tam się właściwie stało.   
Zasnął szybko, gdy tylko zrobiło mu się cieplej. Zapadł się w czarną nicość głębokiego snu, z której zaczął wydobywać się dopiero rano. I wtedy zaczęły się sny.  
Najpierw pojawił się wąż- wielki boa dusiciel złoto-szary, z dziwnie inteligentnym spojrzeniem. Leżał na wielkim głazie i patrzył na Johna z góry, gotowy do ataku.  
\- Musisz tam wrócić!- powiedział niskim, pełnym złości głosem. John się przestraszył, ale nie mógł uciec, nogi miał jak przyklejone do podłoża, które nie było ziemią w lesie, ale wykładziną z pokoju w wynajętym mieszkaniu w Londynie - granatową z żółtymi kropkami. To przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli nie był w lesie, to jak miał stąd uciec?   
\- On cię jeszcze potrzebuje. Nie jesteś wolny, twoja praca nie jest skończona. Masz tam wrócić. I to dzisiaj.  
John chciał zaprzeczyć i argumentować dlaczego nie może włóczyć się po lesie, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a wąż zasyczał z groźbą:  
\- Bo jak nie… to zrobię ci coś złego. A ty się węży boisz, prawda?

***

Rano John obudził się gwałtownie z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Kiedy wstawał, rozbolały go plecy i to był ostateczny powód, że musiały mu się śnic jakieś koszmary. Po chwili przypomniał sobie nawet jakiego rodzaju i uznał, że ma dosyć, skoro nawet własna psychika jest przeciwko niemu. W końcu przyjechał tu odpocząć, a nie… dostawać załamań nerwowych. Bo to, co pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia, to musiała być jakaś wyjątkowo realistyczna halucynacja. Bo przecież- myśląc racjonalnie jaka był szansa, że to się wydarzyło naprawdę? Prawdopodobieństwo, że to był raczej objaw jakichś problemów psychicznych, było dużo większe. Poza tym… John nie czuł się za dobrze ze wspomnieniem tego, co niby robił temu czemuś brązowemu w jego własnej domu, w środku pnia. Jak sobie przypomniał, jak to coś piszczało…. Nie, to było niemożliwe, żeby był w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Zresztą - gdyby nawet uznać, że coś z tego było prawda, na pewno nie mógł nim być ten akurat moment.  
Żeby pogryźć tego stwora musiałby mieć zęby i siłę wilka, a przecież to było nie możliwe. W dużo mógł uwierzyć, ale nie w to, że zamienił się w zwierzę. To było poza jakakolwiek kwestią! Prędzej uwierzy w swój epizod psychotyczny i skomplikowane halucynacje słuchowo- wzrokowe. 

Mając już dosyć tego niepokoju i myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć, poszedł, gnany wyrzutami sumienia, do stajni.   
Konie przywitały go tam tak, jak za pierwszym razem- stukaniem kopyt, kiedy przestawały z nogi na nogę i lekko niespokojnymi parsknięciami.  
Najpierw sprawdził, czy mają dosyć jedzenia w żłobach- niektóre miały, inne już nie, widocznie różniły się apetytem tak jak i ludzie. Zrzucił więc ze strychu dwie bele siana, rozdysponował wedle apetytu i odsypał im po miarce owsa, a potem zabrał się za noszenie im do boksów wiadra z wodą. Ale zamiast satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanej pracy i ukojenia wzburzonych emocji, jakie znalazł w tej pracy dwa dni temu, dzisiaj… poczuł tylko coraz większa irytację- na wiadro, że takie ciężkie, na konie, że nie chcą się przesunąć, żeby dać mu dojść do żłobów, tylko do razu zaczynają żreć, chciwe na owies, a kiedy jedna z dwóch jasno- brązowych klaczy zamkniętych w boksie nadepnęła mu na palce, John ledwo stłumił okrzyk wściekłości i w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją uderzyć. Konie jakby czując jego niepokój same były bardziej niespokojne, niż ostatnio. 

Kiedy wychodził ze stajni był bardziej wściekły, niż tam wchodził. Nawet widok rudobiałego kota, który rozłożył się w plamie słońca przy progu stajni i wydawał się dosyć rozleniwiony by dać się pogłaskać, nie poprawił mu humoru. Wrócił do domu poszukać kogoś, komu zostawiałby wiadomość dla Martina, że konie nakarmione i napojone, ale nikogo nie znalazł, więc usiadł w kuchni, gapiąc się przez okno na podwórko przed domem. Nie czuł się lepiej. Wcale. Zdenerwowanie rosło jak chęć podrapania się w swędzące miejsce. Zdenerwowanie i jakieś takie roztrzęsienie wewnętrzne. Niepokój- rosnący stopniowo od tak mocnego, że w końcu wyszedł nakarmić też kozy, bo nie był w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.   
Późnym rankiem pojawiała się w kuchni wreszcie Susan i John, który do tej pory zdążył wrócić, usłyszał niezbyt subtelny wskazówkę, żeby się wynieść z domu najlepiej do wieczora, bo przyjadą goście i będzie dużo zamieszania zanim się rozlokują po pokojach (pięć, sześć osób- w tym tylko dwie dorosłe).   
I John, kiedy to usłyszał nie potrzebował więcej wskazówek- wizja tabunu bachorów, które wreszcie wyrwały się na wolność i mają skumulowany zapas niewyżytej energii, która będą spalać wrzeszcząc i biegając po całym domu… John wolał już spędzić ten dzień w lesie, błąkając się bez celu i sensu. Wieczorem, kiedy wróci bachory może będą już wymęczone tym całym bieganiem i wrzaskiem i da rade niepostrzeżenie wykąpać się i przemknąć do swego pokoju i jakimś cudem może zasnąć przed północą. Spakował plecak, dorzucając do niego dodatkowe jedzenie ( Martin przywiózł zakupy) i zapas wody w butelkach, a także mapy i kompas i latarkę, na wszelki wypadek.   
Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał powiedzieć o nakarmieniu koni, ale pocieszył się zaraz myślą, że Martin musi zauważyć, że jego konie mają resztki owsa w żłobach i podejrzanie dużo siana w górnych paśnikach. A jeśli nawet dostaną dodatkowy raz jedzenie i wodę to chyba nic im się nie stanie? Tak myśląc, dziarsko ruszył w stronę lasu, który dzisiaj jeszcze bardziej nęcił go spokojem i ciszą przerywaną tylko przez ptaki i bzyczenie owadów.  
John użył repelenta i, czując się bezpieczniej, pomaszerował znaną już sobie drogą. Nie miał żadnego planu, starał się tylko uciec od pandemonium, które miał się rozpętać niedługo w domu Martina.   
Nie myślał o niczym, po kilku godzinach niepokoju i niemożności znalezienia sobie miejsca, poczuł tę błogosławioną pustkę w głowie, w czasie której prawie go nie było. Na pewno zaś znikały wszelkie zmartwienia i lęki. Nie pilnując, gdzie niosą go nogi w tym stanie oprzytomniał dopiero nad rzeką, dosłownie kilka minut drogi do Tego Głazu. Rozejrzał się, uświadomił sobie, gdzie jest… i zrozumiał jaki numer mu wykręcono. A może sam sobie to zrobił?  
Przecież nie chciał tu przychodzić, nie miał takiego zamiaru- a nawet wręcz przeciwnie- świadomym zamiarem było trzymać się od tego miejsca jak najdalej.   
Kiedy teraz pomyślał o Jamsie, zaczynał się go bać. I zastanawiać na ile był realny. Bo może nie był. A wtedy… tak naprawdę nie mógł się zdecydować, co przeraza go bardziej. To, że spotka tego dziwnego człowieka, który naopowiadał mu znów bzdur i zahipnotyzuje go? Poda jakiś narkotyk? Czy, że go nie zobaczy i będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z możliwością, że to wszystko było naprawdę tylko produktem mu umysłu- a to wcale nie było takie pocieszające, jak się nad tym zastanowić.   
Na polanie, koło Głazu stał James i wyglądał na znudzonego, ale kiedy go zobaczył natychmiast zmienił wyraz twarzy. Chyba się ucieszył, o ile był człowiekiem i stosowały się do niego prawa ludzkiej mimiki. John zbliżył się do niego powoli i ostrożnie. Może nie gryzł, ale ewidentnie miał nad nim jakąś władzę. A to było potencjalnie niebezpieczne.  
Tym bardziej, że nie potrafił zrozumieć natury tej kontroli ani dlaczego się mu poddaje. Przecież nie został bezpośrednio zmuszony do przyjścia tutaj, chciał tylko uciec przed zamieszaniem. Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że to nie był wcale przypadek, że jedyni goście, o jakich usłyszał, przyjechali akurat dzisiaj? Tylko dlatego, żeby go wypłoszyć z domu na dłużej? Nie zgadzał się na takie wytłumaczenie. To byłoby zbyt straszne, bo oznaczałoby, że wpływ tego człowieczka sięga- naprawdę daleko. Zwłaszcza, jeśli uznać (a on tak zakładała) że jego centrum dowodzenia jest gdzieś tu, niedaleko tego głazu.  
\- Długo musiałem czekać.- powiedział, ale bez złości, czy rozczarowania.- Zostało nam przez to mało czasu.   
\- Co naprawdę się stało wczoraj?- zapytał zaskakująco spokojnie, jak na emocje, które w nim kipiały.- Bo nie wierzę, że… chcę wiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało.  
\- Zmieniłem nas w wilki, bo to wybrałeś i złożyliśmy wizytę komuś, kto jest bardzo zły. Musiałem go zapytać o jego plany. Jego i jego towarzyszy. Pamiętasz- mówiłem ci też, że jest ich więcej- wygnano ich kilkunastu, ale naprawdę mocnych jest tylko pięciu. Zawarli pakt, żeby razem napaść na nasz świat. Podzielili między sobą przedmioty, które miały im pomóc zrealizować ten plan.   
\- Przedmioty? Jakie?- zapytał, choć mu wcale to nie interesowało. Facet się ośmieszał- jaki „nasz świat”, jaki spisek?.. wszystko było niedorzeczne, skoro zaczął od powiedzenia, że wczoraj zamienili się w wilki. Te słowa przekreślały wszystkie następne, jak prawdopodobnie by nie brzmiały. A przecież tak nie było.  
James zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta, a Johnowi nie po raz pierwszy przemknęło przez myśl, że lepiej go nie prowokować, jeśli nie chce się zobaczyć skutków jego wściekłości. Chyba powinien był zadać sobie pytanie, na ile mu ufa, ale gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiała się w jego głowie, odpychał ją, tak jakby była zbyt przerażająca, albo dziwna, by ją choćby rozważać. James nie wyglądał groźnie- był niewiele, jeśli w ogóle, wyższy od Johna i tak chudy, że wydawał mu się bardzo łatwy do powstrzymania, gdyby musiał się przed nim bronić. A oprócz tego- najwyraźniej niespełna rozumu, skoro nadal utrzymywał, że był wstanie przemienić ich obu w zwierzęta.  
\- Nie wierzę ci.- powiedział w końcu wprost.- Nie dam się nabierać. Co tu się działo? Albo mi powiesz, albo…- nie dokończył swojej groźby, bo sobie tego nie przemyślał no i czym mógłby go postraszyć, poza odmowa współpracy. Poza tym w czym miałby mu nie pomóc, skoro tak naprawdę nic przecież nie robili, może tylko nawdychali się czegoś.  
Albo zażyli coś halucynogennego… John potrzasnął głową, jakby chcąc strzepnąć z siebie te myśli.   
Słońce stało już wysoko i robiło się gorąco, kiedy tu stał.   
\- Nie rozumiem, czemu wy tak bardzo bronicie się przed prawdą? Pewnie dlatego nic o nas nie wiecie, że robicie tak dużo, żeby zignorować nasze istnienie, że nawet jesteście gotowi zwątpić w świadectwo waszych zmysłów. Ale mnie to nie przeszkodzi… mogę zrobić to sam. Powiedziałem, że potrzebuje twojej współpracy, ale jak się uprzesz, to nie będę cię zmuszać, bo to nie byłoby dobre. Skoro jednak już tu jesteś.. w co chcesz się zamienić, tym razem?- zapytał nadal uprzejmym tonem.- Od razu zapowiadam, że to musi mieć skrzydła, bo ten drugi Mag żyje daleko stąd. I musimy go złapać, zanim się zorientuje, co mu grozi. Nie wiem, czy już się nie zorientował, że ktoś na nich poluje.   
\- Poluje?- powtórzył po nim, zagubiony. Czyli on nie miał zamiaru niczego mu wyjaśnić? Ale chyba go potrzebował?   
\- A po co ja ci jestem? Jak chcesz ich zastraszyć, to możesz zrobić to sam.  
\- Chciałem dać ci szanse, przeżyć coś ważnego.- powiedział bez uśmiechu.- Pomocnik cię do mnie przyprowadził, bo wyczuł, że jesteś ciekawski i otwarty na nowe, że możesz mnie wysłuchać, kiedy ci powiem prawdę. Że nie będziesz udawać, że nic się nie stało, kiedy zobaczysz coś dziwnego co nie mieści się w twoim ograniczonym pojmowaniu świata.  
\- Taak?- zapytał słabo. To, co usłyszał, trochę mu jednak pochlebiło. Nikt nie chce być oskarżonym o posiadanie ograniczonych horyzontów, a w dodatku- ze nie spełnia pokładanych nadziei. Choćby się nie podziwiało osoby, która żywi takie przekonania na nasz temat czasem nie można zareagować inaczej, niż próba udowodnienia, że ten ktoś się myśli, a my tak naprawdę jesteśmy inni. John też tak teraz zareagował.   
\- To może… Nie wiem…  
\- Nie mamy czasu na twój brak niezdecydowania.- powiedział James surowo, ale z obojętną twarzą. – Zaraz będzie wieczór.  
John chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie zdążył.  
\- Wybieram za ciebie.  
I szybko zdjął swoje ubranie- tak samo brudne, jak wczoraj.  
John pamiętał, że już to robił. Przypomniał sobie też, że sam się wczoraj rozebrał, nagle uświadomiwszy sobie, że kiedy myślał, że jest wilkiem wyplatał się z bielizny i rzeczywiście musiał ją tu zostawić, bo wieczorem, kiedy wrócił do domu nie miał jej już na sobie.  
Dzisiaj był lekko obrażony, lekko zirytowany i nie miał zamiaru obnażać się przed tym facetem.  
\- Jeśli nie zdejmiesz ubrania, stracisz je. Potarga się. To, w co dziś się zmienimy jest… duże i na pewno podrze twoje ubranie.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał wychodzić na ograniczonego, ale chęć współpracy była u niego już dużo mniejsza, niż wczoraj:  
\- Nie. Dziękuje za ostrzeżenia, ale nie chce. –powiedział nabzdyczony. - Rób jak chcesz.- stwierdził tamten i szybko dokończył rozbieranie się. Dzisiaj, ponieważ sam się nie rozbierał i nie odciągało to mu uwagi, mógł się mu porządnie przyjrzeć.   
Pierwsze, na co zwrócił uwagę, to to, że miał zadziwiająco mało włosów jak na mężczyznę koło trzydziestki - (jak go oceniała).   
Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze- mógł się w końcu depilować, albo mieć mało testosteronu. Problemem było coś innego.  
John nie chciał wyjść na podglądacza, ale tamten rozbierał się jakieś dziesięć metrów od niego i raczej nie mógł nie zauważyć pewnych rzeczy. A raczej ich zupełnego braku.   
Kiedy zdjął spodnie okazało się, że nie tylko nie nosi bielizny (nawet skarpet, co mogło być kłopotliwe w taki ciepły dzień przy jego skórzanych pełnych butach), ale nie ma nic pod nimi.  
John domyślał się ze muszą istnieć mężczyźni, z bardzo małymi genitaliami- ludzka różnorodność nie miał granic i skoro istnieli tacy, którzy byli ponadprzeciętnie obdarzeni przez naturę, to znaczyło, że musieli istnieć także i tacy, którzy mieli więcej pecha, ale James dzisiaj nie miał tam niczego- tylko gładkie bezwłose ciało i John poczuł, że to go bardzo niepokoi.  
Tym bardziej- co zadziwiające- że nie mógł go to zapytać wprost. Czy coś mu się stało? Czy taki się urodził? A może ktoś go okaleczył w dzieciństwie? Ale to nie mogło być takie proste, bo nie miał tam niczego. John nie mógł siebie nawet wyobrazić jaki wypadek mógłby się zakończyć takim rozległym okaleczeniem. na szczęście mógł sobie patrzeć do woli, bo James nie zwracał na nim w ogóle uwagi, tylko mruczał coś pod nosem, tak jak wczoraj. Kręcił się też w kółko i od czasu do czasu wymachiwał rękami w nieprzewidywalnym wzorze, który znał tylko on sam.   
Tak bardzo go zszokowało to, co zobaczył i takiej to zajęło myśli, że przeoczył tę chwilę, w której coś zmieniło się w powietrzu. Nie mógł jednak przeoczyć tego drobnego swędzenia tuz pod skórą.  
John znów miał ochotę zdrapać z siebie skórę, ale dziś było gorzej, bo miał na sobie ubranie.   
Nie mógł wytrzymać, mimo, że oprócz bielizny miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek, cienką koszule i dżinsy do połowy łydki i tenisówki. Nie panując nad odruchem zdarł to wszystko z siebie i zaczął się drapać, jak oszalały. Nie zdążył zrobić więcej kiedy poczuł pierwsze skurcze. Poznał je i nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał rade zapomnieć o takim bólu i przyjść tutaj wierząc, że nic się nie zdarzyło, poza jakimś przypadkowym lub celowym wchłonięciem substancji halucynogennych.  
Nie mógł w tej chwili myśleć, ból był zbyt mocny, by zostawić w niego więcej niż jedną myśl- niech to się już skończy! Ale gdyby był w stanie się skupić, wcale by mu to nie uspokoiło, ponieważ właśnie sobie przypominał wszystko, co się stało wczoraj, a nie tylko niejasne, niesprecyzowane i blade wrażenie, że biegał na czworaka i wydawało mu się, że kogoś pogryzł.   
Jego umysł zaczęły zalewać fale niechcianych sygnałów, że mu ciału dzieje się jakaś straszliwa i nienaturalny krzywda, a on sam zaczynał się zmieniać na prostszy, bardziej oparty na informacjach ze zmysłów, zamiast na samoświadomości i myślach.   
W tym stanie wspomnienia o tym, co czuł jako wilk, nie były komicznym produktem wyobraźni, ale realnością niepodważalną i oczywistą. Wrzeszczał- przeklinając i prosząc kogoś o pomoc, nie wiedział nawet kogo i o co, ale bardzo szybko mu i tak niewyraźne słowa zlały się w jeden dziwnie ptasi wrzask.  
Tym razem, być może dlatego ze wiedział, co go czeka, udało mu się na chwile uciec w nieświadomość, bo gdy się ocknął, leżał na brzuchu częściowo na swoich ubraniach, a częściowo na ziemi. Tym razem nie czuł, ani nie słyszał niczego specjalnie intensywnego, ale za to kiedy już trochę doszedł do siebie, odkrył, że ma dużo lepszy wzrok.  
Kiedy zrobił przegląd ciała, nie tylko czuł, że ma ruchliwy ogon- tak długi, że kiedy nim machnął, mógł zobaczyć katem oka jego koniec- włochatą kitkę jak u lwa.   
Nie tylko stracił dłonie, na rzecz wielkich łap z zakrzywionymi szponami na końcach włochatych i krótkich, nieludzkich palców, ale także coś dziwniejszego, niż wyrośniecie wilczego pyska, stało się z mu twarzą, która stał się dziwnie ciężka i nieruchoma. Oblizał się ostrożnie podejrzanie długim językiem i poczuł ostrą, twardą krawędź „ust” i przeraził się, zanim przytomnie skonstatował:  
„To niemożliwe, żebym miał taki ogon i dziób. Takie zwierzę nawet nie istnieje! To musi być sen.” zapominając, że przed chwila stracił przytomność z bólu, który raczej by go z każdego snu wybudził. Po prostu uznał, że odpowiedzią na wszelkie niewygodne pytania jest zdanie „to tylko sen”. Sen brzmiał nawet lepiej, niż halucynacje bo nie budził niepokoju o jego zdrowie psychiczne.  
A we śnie już spotykał dziwne maszkarony zmieniające się w węże.   
Spojrzał w stronę Jamesa. Wyglądał… zabójczo. Także dosłownie. Miał ciało lwa i głowę jakiegoś wielkiego ptaka drapieżnego połączoną szyją z kryzą pięknie mieniących się piór w czerwonym i czarnym kolorze. Z szerokich, umięśnionych pleców wielkiego płowego kota, wyrastały gigantyczne czarno czerwone skrzydła.   
John ostrożnie spróbował wstać. Coś przyczepione do jego pleców opadło na boki, nie pozwalając się podnieść i po chwili już wiedział- też miał skrzydła. Zszokowany umysł ucichł i nie wyprodukował żadnej myśli nawet wtedy, gdy drugi fantastyczny stwór wstał i rozprostował skrzydła i skrzeknął nagląco.   
Dopiero po kilku nieudanych próbach Johnowi udało się pozbierać do kupy niesforne kończyny i też się podniósł, rozłożył skrzydła i nawet spróbował się nimi powachlować, kiedy usłyszał, kolejny skrzeczący dźwięk. Spojrzał z niepokojem i zobaczył, że tamten stwór stoi na Głazie i machając skrzydłem próbuje poderwać ciężkie cielsko do lotu.   
Może próbował pokazywać, że Głaz jest niezłym miejscem do startu, ale żeby się na niego wdrapać John miałby czuć się bardziej za pan brat ze swoim nowym ciałem. Nie czuł się na siłach nawet próbować. Prawdę mówiąc chciał tylko zwinąć się w kłębek, nakryć skrzydłami, wymusić na swoim ciele śnienie czegoś innego, co ma większy sens, albo jest chociaż bardziej przyjemne.   
Ale nie dostał szansy na spokojne sny, bo nagle spadł na niego cień, a zaraz po nim ostre pazury i dziób tej drugiej bestii i musiał wstać i zacząć odpierać ciosy, czując się tak jakby walczył o życie z kimś, kto ma ręce pełne wielkich noży i jest zbyt szybki, by przed nim uciec. W dodatku John nie wiedział, o co tamtemu chodzi. Ochrypłe skrzeki i nawet najbardziej znaczące uderzenia dziobem nie były bardziej oświecające.  
W końcu, po przegraniu bitwy i bolesnej utracie kilku piór i z prawie złamany przednia łapą podniósł się do lotu i ciężko, zawadzając o co wyższe drzewa, poleciał za tym drugim stworem w stronę czerwieniącego już słońca.   
Przeklinając wszystko, co go doprowadziło do tej sytuacji: swoją ciekawość, chęć udowodnienia, że widział to, co widział, nienawidził w tej chwili przede wszystkim Jamesa i gdyby nie strach przed jego pazurami i dziobem, nie zawahałby się mu zwiać. 

Na szczęście nie musieli lecieć długo- w snach często zdarzały się takie nagłe zmiany miejsca, więc postarał się nie przejmować.   
Tym razem znaleźli się obok ładnego małego domku, stojącego przy żwirowej drodze.   
John rozejrzał się dookoła, ale oczywiście nikogo nie było.   
Oczywiście, bo przecież to był ciąg dalszy tego głupiego snu, w którym mieli być fantastycznymi stworami i nikt ich nie miał zauważyć, choć byli wielcy, kolorowi i głośni. No cóż, postarał się nie przejmować i płynąć z prądem. Świadomość, że śni, wcale nie sprawiała, że miał większa władze nad tym, co się działo wokół niego i z nim samym. Tymczasem druga bestia, której nie możny było odmówić majestatyczności i groźnego piękna, próbowała się wedrzeć do małego domku, ale ponieważ okna i drzwi były miniaturowych rozmiarów, długo mu się to nie udawało. W końcu jednak częściowo wyrwał, a częściowo wydziobał sobie drogę przez drzwi do środka i John choć udawał obojętnego, nie mógł nie zacząć zastanawiać się, co oznaczają te urywane krzyki, dochodzące z domku, kończące się wilgotnymi bulgotami. Miałby od nich gęsią skórkę, gdyby nie to, że jego skóra nie była do tego teraz zdolny. Musiał to zobaczyć, musiał wiedzieć co tam się dzieje. Poza tym, skoro to był tylko sen, to choćby okazało się to okropne, nic mu nie groziło.   
Wczołgał się przez nieduże drzwi do środka domku. Sceny, jaka go powitała, nie był z pozoru straszna. To znaczy, jak na to, czego się spodziewał, uruchamiając wyobraźnie na zewnątrz. Wielki stwór z nastawionymi piórami stał przygarbiony nad czymś zielonym. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy garbił się, czy musiał przybrać taką pozycje bo widać było, że ledwo się tu mieścił, grzbietem prawie szorował o lampę na suficie, a koniec ogon zawijał się do góry pod przeciwległą ścianą, nie mieszcząc się na podłodze pokoju.   
John przyjrzał się uważniej temu czemuś zielonemu, co James starał się chyba przestraszyć (i raczej mu się udawało). John uderzyło, że teraz pamięta, że druga bestia, która wygląda jak on (albo raczej na odwrót) to James. Poprzednim razem gdy był wilkiem, nie pamiętał tego, nie pamiętał bardzo wielu rzeczy. Ciekawe, co się zmieniło- on czy okoliczności?  
Może to było dziwne, zastanawianie się nad takim drobiazgiem, ale może tak właśnie ludzki mózg w obliczu zbyt dużej dawki dziwności? Próbował zachować równowagę za pomocą takich mechanizmów obronnych, jakie posiadał i może koncentrowanie się na jakimś jednym drobiazgu było jednym z nich?  
John przyglądał się (prawdopodobnie) gospodarzowi domku, zagonionemu do kąta salonu (stał tu kanapa i niski stolik a pod ścian kilka szaf, więc John odruchowo uznał ten pokój jako salon). Był niski jak na mu obecne standardy, miał nieproporcjonalnie do reszty ciał wielką głowę z wyłupiastymi oczami bez źrenic, brakowało mu też nosa. Na jego miejscu miał tylko dwie wąskie pionowe szpary. Usta to była kolejny wąska szpara, tym razem umieszczona poziomo. W sumie nie sprawiało to szczególnie pozytywnego wrażenia. Reszta ciała wyglądała na mniej więcej ludzką- to znaczy istota miał górne kończyny, wystające ze swetra i dolne, w spodniach i miękkich pantoflach. Stopy i dłonie też były zielone i mniej więcej ludzkie, o ile John mógł zobaczyć zza pleców (czyli ogromnych czarno- czerwonych skrzydeł) Jamesa.   
Ale podobieństwo zielonego do człowieka jakoś mu nie uspokajało, wręcz przeciwnie.   
Zielony prawie ludzik wydawał wysokie dźwięki i próbował się wyrwać, co wyglądało żałośnie, bo nie miał żadnych szans: cielsko Jamesa było tak wielkie, że skutecznie blokowało mu drogę. John nie wiedział, co to właściwie robi, jaka spełnia rolę w całym tym przedstawieniu. A zatem zostawało mu tylko samo gapienie się. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, po której jest stronie i czy w ogóle chce się opowiadać po którejkolwiek, wszystko działo się za szybko.  
Nagle zielonemu udało się na chwilkę zwieść Jamesa i prześliznąć się pod jego skrzydłem i rzucić do najbliższego okna.   
Tyle tylko, że na jego drodze stał John, a raczej końcówka jego skrzydła. I choć John nie zareagował w żadnej sposób, głownie z zaskoczenia i niezdecydowania, co ma zrobić- jego ciało zablokowało skutecznie drogę, tak, że James zdołał ludzika capnąć z powrotem.   
A więc nie musiał nic zrobić; jak się okazało, sama jego obecność była już pomocą dla Jamesa, który zaciskał szpony wbite w ciało swojej ofiary i skrzeczał, machając skrzydłami, strącając nimi przedmioty ze ścian i przewracając mniejsze meble.  
„Na szczęście to tylko sen.” pomyślał John z prawdziwą ulgą. Gdyby fizycznie było to możliwe, wzruszyłby ramionami, ale przy mu obecnym ciele się nie dało. Miał za to ogon, który można było machać, więc zaczął nim wywijać. I to działało! Uspokajało. A odreagowanie było mu bardzo potrzebne, bo to, co się tu działo, było bardzo niepokojące.   
James tymczasem musiał odnieść jakiś skutek, bo puścił biednego zielonego ludzika, którego sweter był poszarpany i poplamiony jakąś zielonkawą cieczą. Ludzik opadł słabo na kolana i chyba zemdlał.   
James rzucił się na szafy. Chyba próbował w nich coś znaleźć, ale ponieważ był taki wielki i dysponował tylko niezgrabnymi pazurami i dziobem, który nie nadawał się do precyzyjnej pracy, to wyglądało jak gorączkowe rozwalanie cudzej własności.   
John nie próbował go zatrzymać, popatrywał tylko na tego zielonego zmaltretowanego ludzka i nie wiedział, co powinien i czy nawet chce coś zrobić. Oprócz ucieczki, oczywiście.   
Ludek zakrywał sobie teraz twarz ramionkami, cienkimi jak gałązki i siedząc na podłodze pod ścianą, wydawał buczący dźwięk.  
James wreszcie wrzasnął tryumfalnie, jak sęp albo podobne groźne ptaszysko i John popatrzył na niego. Trzymał coś w dziobie- coś grubego i okrągłego, połyskującego złoto i już po chwili połykał to w pospiechu, jak kura smacznego robaczka, poruszając głową. John pomyślał, że to już chyba koniec całego tego chaosu.  
I rzeczywiście, to był już koniec.  
James wrzasnął przenikliwie i ptasio i wygramolił się z domku, tracąc po drodze kilka kolejnych wielkich piór, kiedy przeciskał się przez wiszące na zawiasach drzwi. John podążył za nim, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.   
Musiał być trochę mniejszy, niż James albo bardziej ostrożny, bo kiedy przeciskał się między poszarpanymi krawędziami drzwi, niczego sobie nie wyrwał. Pomyślał o tym, gdy oboje znaleźli się na zewnątrz i James rozpostarł skrzydła, które zalśniły krwawo w zachodzącym słońcu.   
Zakręciło mu się w głowie- od tego widoku, albo emocji, ale kiedy James podskoczył i zamachał skrzydłami, żeby wystartować, przeraził się, że jeśli tu zostanie sam, to nigdy nie zdoła odnaleźć drogi do domu. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi w tym wszystkim.   
W powietrzu było mu bardzo trudno utrzymać prosty kierunek lotu- zwiewało go ciągle w prawo, a poza tym dosłownie z chwili na chwile słabł i walka z wiatrem zaczynała go przerastać.   
Ledwo co doleciał do polany przy Głazie, o którym zaczął już myśleć jako o ich punkcie wypadowym. Wylądował niezgrabnie, niemal zawadzając o gałęzie najbliżej rosnących drzew. Kiedy jego tylne nogi dotykały już ziemi zaczynały przybierać kształty ludzkich stóp, więc załamały się pod ciężarem reszty jego ciała i upadł ciężko na trawę.   
James był już cały człowiekiem i ubierał się w swój garnitur.   
Kiedy John znalazł pomięte i ponaciągane ubranie (zdzierał je z siebie w pospiechu), poczuł ze nie ma siły wracać do domu. Wygrzebał z plecaka wszystko, co miał do jedzenia i pożarł to w okamgnieniu, ale na ten rodzaj wyczerpania nie pomagało proste zwiększenie poziomu cukru we krwi. Musiał się zdrzemnąć na chwilę, choćby tutaj, w lesie. Potrzebował tego jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Zdążył tylko wymamrotać w stronę James a:  
\- Muszę się przespać, ale nie odchodź. Musisz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić.  
I już spał. 

***

Gdy się obudził, było już prawie ciemno i zimno.   
Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, ale oprzytomniał na tyle, by poszukać wzrokiem Jamesa. Nie znalazł go, co nie było zaskakujące. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto chętnie poczeka, żeby udzielić wyjaśnień. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc rozjaśnić sobie w głowie.   
Czuł się… okropnie, bolało go całe ciało, jak przy ostrej grypie, ale tym razem pamiętał prawie wszystko z tego, co się wydarzyło w ciągu dnia.  
Nie wiedział jak to rozumieć, ale przynajmniej pamiętał.   
Podniósł się z jękiem, zesztywniały od spania na twardym podłożu. Miał tego już dosyć. Wszystkiego, co się tu działo. Niech sobie James realizuje swoje plany i utrzymuje swoje sekrety- on się z tego wypisuje.   
Zebrał plecak z ziemi, już lekko wilgotny od wieczornej rosy i zaczął krok po kroku rozkruszając zastałe mięśnie, wracać do domu.   
Wszystko, o czym marzył, o czym mógł myśleć w tej chwili, to ciepła herbata i długa, gorąca kąpiel, a potem wygodne, ciepłe łóżko.  
Dopiero, gdy był na podwórku przed domem i zobaczył nieznany samochód, przypomniał sobie o gościach i zachciało mu się wrzeszczeć. Tłum ludzi w tym małym domku, problem z ciepłą woda i hałasy za ścianą… to go czekało. To był czysta realność. Bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy nie napotkał nikogo na drodze do pokoju. Słyszał czyjeś rozmowy, ale na szczęście dosyć ciche.   
Zebrał piżamę i ręcznik i powlekł się pod prysznic. Ktoś nad nim czuwał, bo w zbiorniku zostało jeszcze na tyle ciepłej wody, żeby mógł się wykapać. Poczuł się na tyle lepiej, że zrezygnował z herbaty i kolacji na ciepło. Napił się tylko wody i zszedł na dół po resztki swojego jedzenia. Chleb był już zeschnięty, tak jak i ser, ale znalazł resztkę parówek, które podgrzał chwile w mikrofali i uznał, że zrazem z grzankami będą wspaniała kolacją. Zaniósł go na górę i zjadł w ciągu pięciu minut.  
Potem poczuł taka senność, że nic już mu nie mogło powstrzymać przed zaśnięciem- choćby na podłodze. I tak był cieplejsza i wygodniejsza, niż trawa w lesie.   
Mogli sobie hałasować za ścianą, ile chcieli, John nic już nie przeszkadzało, zasnął tak szybko, jakby nie spał cała dobę. 

***

Obudził go rano tupot podekscytowanych ludzi na korytarzyku koło mu pokoju. Spał prawie … dwanaście godzin! I nie czuł się nazbyt wypoczęty. Znów wszystko go bolało i miał ochotę znowu zasnąć.   
Nie chciał też natykać się na gości kuzyna i miał dziecinną nadzieje, że jeśli się schowa w pokoju i przeczeka, to sobie pójdą.  
To, co wygoniło go z pokoju, to wilczy głód i świadomość, że jeśli chce mieć co jeść, powinien poprosić Martina o zakupy. Ostrożnie zszedł na dół, spodziewając się tabunu okupującego kuchnię i salon, ale nadal miał szczęście- był tam tylko Martin, leniwie zbierający się do wyjścia.  
\- Jedziesz do miasta?- zapytał pospiesznie.- Kupisz mi jedzenie, jeśli dam ci listę?  
\- OK.- mruknął nie przerywając przygotowań.   
\- A ci goście?- zapytał bojąc się i równocześnie nie mogąc znieść niewiedzy.- Martin wyjrzał przez okno na podwórze. Dopiero wtedy John, podążając za jego spojrzeniem zobaczył samochód, wokół którego kręcił się trójka ludzi, przesiadając się co chwila, pakując i rozpakowując bagażnik. Biegające dookoła nich dzieciaki tylko powiększały chaos.  
\- Jadą na wycieczkę.- stwierdził Martin z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy. –Maja wrócić do piątej, potem będą jeździć z Susan.  
John pomyślał, że koniecznie musi to zobaczyć- Susan wreszcie zrobi coś poza paleniem papierosów.  
Na razie podziękował kuzynowi za zakupy, przeprosił, ponownie, za zaniedbanie karmienia koni i obiecał nakarmić je dzisiaj, zrobił sobie skromne śniadanie, bo nic już mu prawie nie zostało i usiadł przy stole, by bezmyślnie wgapiać się w okno.  
Za oknem chaos stopniowo się uspokajał, dzieci zostały wsadzone do pojazdu i przypięte pasami tak, że mogły już tylko wrzeszczeć i bić się ze sobą w obrębie samochodu, a potem odpalili silnik i odjechali.  
Cisza, która po tym zapadła, był prawie ogłuszająca.   
Martin wyprowadził swój samochód z małego garażu za domem i też odjechał, a John poczuł się niemal samotny. Był przekonany, że Susan jest w sypialni na dole, może nawet jeszcze śpi, ale skoro siedział tam nie wydając żadnych dźwięków, to tak jakby mu nie było. Rozkoszował się ciszą i uczuciem ulgi, a kiedy mu się to znudziło, a słonce było już wystarczająco wysoko na zachęcająco niebieskim, pustym niebie, zebrał się z bolesnym jękiem i poszedł się przebrać w grubsze spodnie i lepsze buty.   
Podjął się pracy, to powinien ją wykonać.   
Tym razem poszło mu rzeczywiście dużo szybciej niż za pierwszym razem- ręce i nogi przywykły już do potrzebnych ruchów i nie musiał nawet sobie przypominać po kolei co ma teraz zrobić, wszystko wydawało się naturalne i oczywiste. Konie były bardziej spolegliwe, jakby reagowały na jego spokój.   
Dziś John zatrzymywał się przy tych, które najbardziej lubił, żeby je pogłaskać. Ta najładniejsza klacz- srebrno- biała z rozmytymi plamami była płochliwa i choć John uznał ja za najładniejszą, domyślał się, że praca z nią, a nawet podstawowe zabiegi pielęgnacyjne- czyszczenie sierści czy kopyt, nie należą do łatwych. Pewnie dlatego jej grzywa i ogon były splątane i pełen źdźbeł siany i słomy. John postanowił to naprawić. Poszedł na koniec stajni, do małego pokoju, gdzie trzymano siodła i ogłowia i resztę sprzętu. Wybrał dwie szczotki- gęstą i miękką do sierści i drugą, drucianą- do grzywy i ogona. Klacz nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę, obserwując podejrzliwie człowieka wchodzącego do jej boksu, tym bardziej, że John tym razem robił coś jeszcze poza rutyną karmienia. Potem przez chwile próbowała uciec Johnowi spod ręki, ale boks był nieduży i klacz mogła się w nim tylko kręcić w ciasnych kółkach, toteż po chwili, którą John przestał spokojnie w jednym miejscu, skapitulowała i przestała uciekać i pozwoliła się wyczesać.   
Rzeczywiście był brudna- z sierści unosiła się spora chmurka pyłu, John przyłożył się więc do pracy porządnie. Długie miarowe ruchy szczotką uspokajały nie tylko konia, albo może przede wszystkim nie jego. John zapamiętał się w tym tak, że poczuł żal, gdy wyczyścił ją całą- nawet kopyta, trzonkiem od szczotki (na szczęście klacz zgodziła się podnieść kopyta po lekkiej perswazji, a John wiedział jak tej perswazji użyć, bo Martin mu to pokazał przy innym koniu).  
Zachęcony kojącym efektem swojej pracy, wyczyścił jeszcze czarnego ogiera z boksu przy wejściu- lubił go, bo był łagodny i absolutnie czarny, a przy tym nad kopytami miał przepiękne kępy długiego włosia, a jego ogon sięgał niemal do ziemi.   
Zanim John zrobił się głodny i zmęczony (a od dwóch dni był prawie ciągle głodny) wyczyścił jeszcze dwie jasno- brązowe klacze stojące w jednym boksie (ewidentnie nawet dla niego spokrewnione ze sobą bo podobne jak dwie krople wody, różniły się tylko kształtem strzałek na głowach). Potem poszedł sprawdzić, czy Martin wrócił już z Kingston i przywiózł mu zamówione zakupy.   
W kuchni urzędowała już pani Mayers , a na stole leżała reklamówka pełna zamówionych przez Johna produktów, uznał więc, że to dla niego i zaczął rozpakowywać. Najważniejsza było woda- ale mógł sobie jej nabrać z kranu do butelek i zabrać ze sobą na wycieczkę. Potem- batony, pożywne, lekkie, łatwe do noszenia.  
Na obiad zjadł gotowe pierogi podgrzane w mikrofali, ale to ciągle było mało, więc dopchał je ciastem, którym poczęstował go pani Mayers. Ten mu wilczy apetyt był niepokojący. Z jednej strony dobrze, że go odzyskał, po tygodniach, w ciągu których nie potrafił się zmusić do regularnego jedzenia, ale z drugiej- jeśli nie przyhamuje, przytyje tu, a to nie było mu potrzebne.   
Kiedy skończył jeść, nabrał ochoty na ploteczki pani Mayers- w sumie zaczynało mu brakować kontaktu z normalny ludźmi. Zaczęli od pogody ale szybko znaleźli wspólną płaszczyznę porozumienia obgadując celebrytów i choć to zupełnie niczego nie wnosiło do życia ani Johna ani pani Mayers- John poczuł się potem absurdalnie pokrzepiony i w lepszym nastroju. Co było raczej śmieszne. Zawsze myślał, że jest ponad takimi plotkami, że to dla niego zbyt głupie i małostkowe, ale tutaj… tutaj zachowywał się inaczej i czasem dowiadywał się o sobie nowych rzeczy, pokazujących go od nie najlepszej strony.  
Potem pani Mayers zeszła na obgadywanie swoich sąsiadów- ludzi kompletnie nieznanych Johnowi, ale od razu ciekawszych, kiedy dowiadywał się o nich czegoś wstydliwego.  
W pewnej chwili pani Mayers wspomniała coś o zabójstwie w okolicy i John zaciekawiony jeszcze bardziej, zaczął dopytywać:  
\- Kto to był? Czymś się zajmował?  
\- Był leśnikiem. Szybko przeszedł na emeryturę ale mówił, że nie zostawi lasu a sam sobie wybudował domek na odludziu. Dziwne to, że go zabili. Bo za co? Co oni mogli u niego znaleźć? nie był bogaty. I raczej spokojny. Nikt go nawet nie zaczepiał, bo i po co- kłótliwy nie był, ustępował, wolał, żeby go zostawili w spokoju. No i nie pił. A wie pani, jak chłop nie pije, to wrogów nie ma sobie jak narobić. Albo długów.- zastanowiła się chwile nad tym, co powiedziała. - Tylko, że nie miał tu żadnych krewnych w okolicy. Mówił podobno, że się nie ożenił, bo go żadna nie chciał. Ale może zostawił zonę gdzieś indziej, daleko?  
John prawie go zobaczył- starszego mężczyznę, samotnego, nieufnego wobec ludzi, i poczuł do niego zaskakującą fale sympatii. Pytał więc dalej, przejęty jego losem:  
\- I co się stało?  
\- Podobno przyszli w dzień, zrobili coś z drzwiami, nie znam szczegółów, weszli do niego i po prostu go zabili. Czegoś od niego chcieli, bo go torturowali.- pani Mayers skrobała w tej chwili marchewkę do surówki, więc John nie widział jej twarzy, bo głowę pochylała w dół, włosy wymykające się spod gumki spadały jej na twarz, ale ręce miała brudne, więc próbowała je odgarnąć, dmuchając na nie od dołu. Ale nie wydawała się przejęta opisywanym losem byłego leśnika. Za to John był coraz bardziej poruszony.   
Cos go w tej historii fascynowało. Coś więcej, niż tylko temat na pogaduszki, coś było nie tak, coś go niepokoiło.  
\- Torturowali?- zapytał słabo. –Jak to?  
\- Podobno, żeby wymusić coś od niego, żeby im powiedział gdzie trzyma pieniądze, albo coś innego… pobili go strasznie, tak, że umarł…- opowiadał pani Mayers i Johnowi wydało się to zbyt straszne jak na pogawędkę przy krojeniu marchewki.  
Ale nie wiedział, jak wystarczająco zgrabnie zmienić temat na lżejszy, więc milczał, licząc, że to wystarczająco wskazówka. Problem w tym, że to mogło potrwać trochę dłużej, bo pani Mayers już wyczuła jego zainteresowanie.  
\- To okropne, co mu zrobili ci straszni ludzie. Jak tak można było potraktować biednego staruszka, który nic nikomu nigdy nie zrobił!- powtarzała pełnym smutku, ale i niezbyt zdrowej fascynacji głosem. Zauważyła jednak w końcu, że John wycofał się z rozmowy, i żeby odzyskać mu niepodzielną uwagę, dodała kolejny informacje:  
\- To musiały być bestie! To co u zrobili… to było nieludzkie!   
Tak go męczyli… a on pewnie nic nie miał, co by mogli zabrać! Nic im nie mógł powiedzieć, bo niczego nie miał… to mu oderwali rękę! Znajomy mi powiedział.- ostatnie zdanie prawie wyszeptała, zbulwersowana, ale może i odrobinkę zadowolona, że ma coś do czego inni nie mieli dostępu. Bo wiedza to władza, nawet jeśli dotyczyła tylko małych szczegółów codziennego śledztwa. John poczuł to w tej chwili wyraźnie.   
A potem do niego dotarło znaczenie słów i naprawdę jak w książkach w które nigdy nie wierzył, zrobiło mu się jakoś tak, że musiał się oprzeć o blat szafki i przetrzeć czoło, które nagle zrobiło się klejące i zimne, jakby był chory.   
Nie mógł zebrać myśli, nie mógł… spojrzeć w oczy prawdzie? Nie wiedział, jak ułożyć pytania, żeby dowiedzieć się tego, o czym musiał się upewnić- czy to on z Jamesem zabili tego leśnika, o którym do dzisiaj nic nie wiedział? Po paru sekundach, które dla niego trwały małą wieczność, przyszły wątpliwości.  
„Jak to możliwe? Tamto coś mieszkało w pniu zwalonego drzewa- a nie chatce leśnika, i nie było człowiekiem!” Tego był pewny. Reszta… reszta był tylko domysłem, który należało jak najszybciej sprawdzić. Tylko jak? Skoro nie mógł wypytywać wprost. Nawet nie potrafił sformułować odpowiednich pytana! Nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł tego zrozumieć… Jak to możliwe? Jak takie rzeczy mogą być możliwe? na tym normalnym świecie, w którym są warzywa na obiad i pani Mayers…  
Nie, to było niemożliwe. John musiał sobie usiąść. Odsunął stołek od stołu, usiadł i zagapił się bezmyślnie na panią Mayers, która skończyła już z marchewka i przeszła do kolejnych warzyw. Chyba wyczuła, że John nie byłby w stanie teraz zareagować na najprostszą uwagę i milczała skupiając sto procent uwagi na porach, które właśnie kroiła. W końcu doszła do siebie na tyle, żeby zauważyć otoczenie i to, że przerwa w rozmowie robi się niezręczna i trzeba jakoś na to zareagować. Spróbował więc zapytać.  
\- A co… a coś jeszcze wiadomo?  
Pani Mayers popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością.  
\- No już więcej nie ma. Znaleźli go szybko nawet. Gdyby nie to, że akurat listonosz zajrzał… a teraz pogrzeb ma być. Skromny, bo niemiał rodziny.   
John co oczywiste, nie obchodziły kwestie rodziny, ani pogrzebu.  
\- Ale… ale gdzie? Dlaczego? –zapytał bezradnie.  
Pani Mayers nie zrozumiała, zresztą trudno by było, bo sam John nie wiedział, o co pyta. Przecież on chciał tylko usłyszeć, że nie ma nic wspólnego ze śmiercią tego człowiek- tyle aż tyle. Nie był w stanie ogarnąć tej burzy emocji, które go zalały i zadać jakiegoś mądrzejszego pytania.   
Poszedł do siebie na górę żeby uciec przed próbami wciągnięcia go w rozmowę na jakiś inny temat. W pokoju był cicho, ale nie tak bardzo spokojnie, bo przyniósł niepokój w sobie.  
John przesiedział następną godzinę najpierw w pokoju, a później między drzewami rosnącymi z tyłu domu, próbując złapać mocniejszy zasięg, żeby sprawdzić w intenercie ploteczki pani Mayers, ale to co znalazł nie usatysfakcjonowało go w najmniejszym stopniu.   
Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzi, chciał na razie tylko się upewnić, czy to co usłyszał to może być prawda i w jakim stopniu. Z Susan i Martinem nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, nie wyglądali na takich, których interesują takie.   
Albo to był strach, że ktoś go powiąże z tym zabójstwem- jeśli ono było prawdziwe.   
Ale nie mógł znieść niewiedzy i chociaż właściwie pani Mayers opowiedziała mu sporo o wielu szczegółach, których pewnie nie było w oficjalnej wersji, to musiał się o tym dowiedzieć więcej.   
W końcu pomyślał o telewizji- może nie w ogólnokrajowych wiadomościach, ale na lokalnym kanale, mogło coś być…  
Potem przypomniał sobie o radiu. To w jego komórce było słabe, ale krótkie fale powinno odebrać. Nadzieja roztrząsał mu ręce, ale tak jakoś mu się udało złapać stacje, ale skoro John i tak nie wiedział, gdzie ten leśnik mieszkał, więc podłączył słuchawki do komórki i położył się na kołdrze na łóżku i przygotował na długie czekanie.   
Oczywiście- zasnął, ukołysany muzyką, z rzadka tylko przerywaną krótkimi reklamami i raportami o stanie dróg i pogodzie.  
Obudził się po kilku godzinach, zmarznięty i strasznie głodny. Słuchawka wypadł mu z ucha, kiedy przewrócił się na prawy bok, a w drugiej słychać było tylko jednostajny szum. Musiał niechcący rozregulować odbiornik, kiedy zmieniał pozycje we śnie. Był zdezorientowany i nie pamiętał na początku po co mu były te słuchawki i czemu śpi na kołdrze, w ubraniu, ale kiedy sobie przypomniał, niepokój wrócił i nastawiał radio. Włożył komórkę do kieszeni, obiecując sobie, że będzie uważać na wiadomości, zrobił sobie podwieczorek? Było późno ale jego żołądek wyrażał opinie, że gdzieś pominął jakiś posiłek). A kiedy zjadł, uświadomił sobie, że choć miał cały czas słuchawki na uszach, znowu przestał słuchać w którymś momencie i musiał przegapić jakieś informacje, bo ciągle żadnych nie było.   
Po chwili kiedy posiłek ułożył mu się w brzuchu, znowu był śpiący, ale nie mógł przespać całego dnia, więc poszedł odwiedzić kozy, bo to było na tyle spokojne zajecie, że mógł równocześnie słuchać radia.  
Pomyślał, że jeśli nic nie powiedzą, to znaczy, że nic się nie stało. Tutaj morderstwa, zwłaszcza takie, o jakim opowiedziała pani Mayers nie mogło zdarzać się często. Musiało być sensacja, nawet po kilku dniach!   
Kozy jak zwykle rzuciły się na trawę jak wyposzczone i już kompletnie się go nie bały, więc gdy tylko rąbek jego koszuli znalazł się w środku zagrody, zaczęły go bezczelnie zjadać, więc John musiał pilnować, żeby się nie potruły jego ubraniem. Żołądki kóz może by i jakoś zniosły bawełniany koszulkę, za to on raczej nie przebaczyłby sobie, gdyby któraś się pochorował przez jego nie uwagę. I tak miał obawy, czy nie karmi ich przez przypadek czymś, co im szkodzi. Kozy były tak zajmujące i śmieszne w swojej chciwości, że znów w którymś momencie przestał słuchać radia. Ale w końcu, około 16.00 zabrzmiał sygnał wiadomości i skupił się tylko na słuchaniu. Powiedzieli o leśniku. Nazywał się Richard Jenkins i nie miał żadnej bliższej rodziny i policja prosiła o pomoc w śledztwie wszystkie osoby posiadające jakiekolwiek informacje o jego śmierci (która na pewno nie należał do naturalnych). John z pierwszymi objawami paniki- zbyt szybko bijącym sercem i spoconymi czołem i rękami pomyślał:  
„Ciekawe, czy ja się do nich zaliczam? Co bym im powiedział? Ze urwałem mu rękę zębami i pewnie dlatego się wykrwawił, albo dobił go drugi wilk. Bo kiedy ja wychodziłem z tego pnia… czyli domu, to leśnik jeszcze żył. Ale był strasznie przerażony. Czy jestem podejrzany w sprawie? Bo kiedy tam byłem, to nie byłą sobą. Całkiem dosłownie. Ciekawe, co by na TO powiedzieli? Czy przewidzieli jakie komplikacje trzeba uwzględnić, kiedy się prowadzi śledztwo z wilkołakiem w roli sprawcy? a może po prostu podciągnęliby to pod atak zwierzęcia? Ale JA byłem tym zwierzęciem- czy to coś zmienia? Boże, czy ja oszalałam? Czy nie i to jest jeszcze gorsze? Komu mogę coś o tym powiedzieć? Psychiatrze? Raczej nie zrozumie. Raczej nie uwierzy. Zapisze mi coś na halucynacje i karze odpocząć. Nikt mi nie uwierzy… poza Jamesem, ale jego nie ma co w ogóle brać pod uwagę…”  
Myśli krążyły mu po głowie nieustannie aż do kolacji, na którą zjadł za dużo. Tym razem spotkał w kuchni Susan, która wróciła akurat z lekcji jazdy konnej dla dzieciaków. Nawet ona zauważył coś dziwnego i skomentowała uwagą o zdrowym apetycie, który przychodzi po wysiłku fizycznym na świeżym powietrzu i John, który zastanawiał się, o co tamtej chodzi, uświadomił sobie, że mieszka tu już z nimi prawie tydzień. I dalej nie wie, po co.  
Dla niego te kilka dni trwały miesiąc.   
W każdym razie- zdecydowanie za długo. I na pewno powinien już wracać, zwłaszcza teraz, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie chce już nigdy widzieć Jamesa.  
Uspokojony tym postanowieniem, poszedł na górę, bo goście zaczęli się kręcić po domu, więc zrobiło się za ciasno.  
John prawie współczuł kuzynowi, że mieszka na w domu, w którym plączą się zupełnie obcy ludzie.   
Martin był na zewnątrz- nosił drewno na łąkę za szopą- wyglądało to jakby przygotowywał ognisko i John ucieszył się, że to wywabi wszystkich z domu na jakiś czas. On oczywiście nie miał zamiaru brać w tym udziału, chciał się wykąpać i spróbować nie myśleć o tym, o czym myślał od rana. A jeśli mu się uda- to może poczytać spokojnie gazetę (na książkę nie miał siły).   
Myślał, że po tym, czego się dowiedział i po tym, ile ostatnio spał nie zaśnie już do rana, ale… zasnął natychmiast, kiedy tylko się położył.

Nie śnił tej nocy niczego- ani strasznego ani miłego ani nawet zwykłego przeglądu wydarzeń z poprzednich dni. Znów spał jakby stracił przytomność, w czarnej otchłani, w której nie zostało z niego nawet tyle, żeby śnić.   
I wydobycie się z niego zajęło mu wiele godzin.


End file.
